The Birth of a King
by Turdaewen
Summary: A story about how Roy Mustang came to be Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything. Don't sue me! lol

Spoilers up to chapter 87 of the manga and also additional info from Characters Guidebook 3!!

I was listening to this Dave Matthews Band song and it gave me the wonderful idea about writing about how Roy came to live with M. Christmas and why he wanted to become an alchemist and dream about 'being one of the pillars of Amestris'.

_**The birth of a King**_

_Mother, father please explain to me_

_Why a world so full of mystery_

_A place so bitter and still so sweet_

_So beautiful and yet so full of sad, sad..._

_Mother, father please explain to me_

_How a man who rocks his child to sleep_

_Pulls the trigger on his brother's heart_

_He digs a hole right to the middle of this storm of hatred_

_Mother, father please explain to me_

_How it could be so this world has come to be_

_A precious balance in between_

_Such cruelty and such kindness please_

_Mother, father please explain to me_

_How this world has come to be_

_Unequaled in her blessings, oh, I see_

_Unbridled hatred so extreme, please tell me_

_Mother, father please explain to me_

_How this world has come to be so_

_Twisted between time and dreams_

_Oh, mother, father please explain to me_

_Oh Mother, father please explain to me_

_How this rare world's come to be_

_A place so full of color yet overflowing_

_Always in black and white_

_Drowning in the waters of our..._

_Mother, father please explain to me_

_How this world has come to be_

_While still blessed in all the things we see_

_Such a sad, sad home for you and me_

People whispered on corners. They said how grateful it was he wasn't around when it happened.

They meant him not to hear it, but he did. He knew it. He heard it all. And a blur of people came in and out of the house all day long, talking calmly and gently, thinking he wouldn't understand it. He did. His parents were dead. The war had killed them. And, now, he would have to go to live with his aunt. He would move to Center City.

And though a many good deal of people said that, now, it would all be all right, because the new leader from the Army would save them all, somehow, somewhere deep inside, he knew it wouldn't work. It would not be all right. Things were in a downfall and everything would get even worse than before. They didn't hit rock bottom just yet. He had no idea where that thought of his came from. It just did. He just knew.

And now, as he stood in front of their graves, he figured he didn't know. He didn't understand how all of this worked. How he ended up all alone in this world. There were so many questions floating inside his head, things he wanted to ask his father.

It was so unfair. He was powerless; there was nothing he could do. He just stood watched everything he ever knew slip through his fingers. He hated feeling so impotent. He couldn't just be content with the idea that so many people were suffering. How much he was suffering. He was innocent, all of them were. Any, yet, the suffered the consequences of things they weren't responsible for. He should be able to do something. Anything.

"Roy boy" a fat woman called from behind him. "We should go, or we'll lose the train."

Nine year old Roy stood up.

He hadn't cried. It's not like he didn't felt like crying, it's just didn't happened, yet. He would later, when he would wake up after a nightmare to realize he couldn't talk it off to his mother. Madame Christmas was a wonderful mother to him, always. He would consider her as a second mother, but that hole would never be completely gone, like a scar that would ache from time to time.

He sped up his pace to catch up with his aunt, who already turned around to leave the cemetery. She held out her hand for him, not looking, but knowing he would take it as soon as they were side by side. "You'll like your new house, Roy boy, I'm sure. You'll have a lot of sisters, now. And Central is a good city. It doesn't have outdoors as here in the east, but you'll fit in just fine."

The train's whistle sounded like a distant cry. Roy rested his forehead against the window, looking out into the distance, in a silence goodbye to the place he has learned to love.

At one point, something caught his attention. A house that was a little separated from a town they passed by. It wasn't isolated, but it did stand out. It was big and old, with laundry hanging outside. It looked almost as if it was abandoned, but something about it made it very appealing. Though Roy had never travelled through that town, that house seemed familiar, somehow, as if he knew it or dreamt about it.

People talked inside the train, mostly chatting lightly. One conversation in particular interested Roy, about this place up in the East that was devastated by the war and about this alchemist who came to help people and how he's saved an entire town with his alchemy.

Roy smiled inward, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had found the answer he was looking for.

---------------

Yay!! \o/ It's been a while since I wrote any fanfiction, so, please, be kind to me! R&R


End file.
